


-nightmare-

by deep_doot



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, submission for anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_doot/pseuds/deep_doot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Darkness can't have everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	-nightmare-

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a lil drabble i wrote for a cute anon on ye olde tumblr

Terra huffed, attempting to catch his breath. Ends of the Earth in hand, he watched as more and more black flames surged out of his female friend. She had her heart taken, and now the monster she is quaked with energy. An unfamiliar keyblade wrapped around her delicate hands.   
"What did you do to her?! What did you do to Aqua!"   
The possessed maiden cocked her head, unsure of what he had asked. “What do you mean? Who is this Aqua?” She responded, frowning.   
The Master shook his head. “She might have given into the Darkness, but I know Aqua!” He paused. “Give her body back now, or you’ll pay the price!”   
Silver hair ran down the female’s neck, distracting him greatly. A mischievous smile curled onto her lips, sending a chill up his spine. She disappeared into a black void underneath of her feet, and the void ran up under Terra. Before she constricted him in tendrils of pure Darkness, he jumped back.   
A volley of fire and thunder attacks threatened him, but he dodged them with ease. He threw his keyblade her way, and it knocked her back, sending her reeling. His keyblade returned to his grasp, and he continued to assault her, only to be blocked by her impressive Reflect skills.   
Their gaze met as their keyblades clashed, sending sparks off into the air. Her eyes were no longer the precious blue that the young man once adored, they were a metallic gold. They held an agitated gaze before she casted a fire spell into Terra’sside. He cried out in pain, his side now covered in burned skin and hurt like hell.   
He quickly casted Curaga on himself, depleting his energy to cast magic completely. The keyblade master charged at his friend, bombarding her with flurrying strength. He landed a final hit on her, making her scream bloody murder and fall to the ground.   
'Aqua' arose back to her feet, panting and glaring straight at Terra. “Let the games begin!” She squeaked between pants.   
A massive force field was cast out from her keyblade, trapping them in a mysterious void. He looked back to her, as a black form erupted from her back. It flew behind her, arms crossed, sinister gold voids glaring him down. The possessed female’s arms were extended out, as if welcoming Terra into the Darkness.   
The monster advanced towards him, reaching out to grab him. She floated back in the distance, watching the assault erupt. The monster summoned by ‘Aqua’ took ahold of him, crushing him in it’s grasp.   
Terra tried to fight the beast’s strength, only to feel his bones want to snap from the pressure. The savage woman teleported next to him, watching him suffer in pain and agony.  
"Aqua! Please…fight the Darkness! Please!" He bellowed, starting to feel his bones break.   
___________________________________  
Aqua woke up screaming. Her hands covered her face, hiding her from the world. She looked around, trying to get a sense of her surroundings. A nightmare, it was just a nightmare. Her heart was racing at a million miles per hour.   
"Aqua? Aqua!? What’s wrong?!" Terra ran in, shaken up by the sound of her shriek. He walked over close to her bed, extending an arm for her.   
She broke down, starting to sob into her hands. She was scared. terrified. All of her courage was stolen, all of her mentality was taken from her, leaving a broken girl in bed.   
He wrapped his arms around her, attempting to calm her. “Aqua, what happened… I won’t be able to help you if I don’t know what’s troubling you…” He whispered, taking in her pleasant smell of vanilla and lavender.   
The azure girl trembled, remembering the violent and terrifying memories of the nightmare. Her head rested against his chest, tears running down her icy skin. “A n-nightmare. I had a nightmare where I was possessed by the Darkness…” She hiccupped, pausing. “I killed you.”   
The mental image of her squeezing his life out of him replayed and replayed in her subconscious.She felt sick, disgusted, scared…Everything.   
"Aqua, it’s alright. It was just a nightmare… I’m here, breathing well and alive. Don’t worry." He reassured her, stroking her hair.   
He felt her arms snake up around his waist, and clamp together at this back. “I’m so sorry.” She whispered, trying to gain composure.  
"Why are you apologizing? It was just a dream, Aqua."  
She took a deep breath. “I’m sorry for waking you up.”   
He gently pulled her back, and lifted her chin up. They locked their eyes on each other. “It’s alright… I’m right here. Don’t worry.”   
END


End file.
